Lessons of Life
by fayetonic
Summary: Since age eleven, Harry Potter has faced several deadly adventures, which were carefully thought out by the scheming, Dark Lord. Now entering his sixth year, sixteen-year-old Harry faces romance, adventure, and enough deceit that would make your head spin


Title: Lessons of Life

Author: fayetonic

Rating: PG-15

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure, and some Angst

Pairings: Harry/Luna, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Blaise, and Neville/Padma

Disclaimer: The books and characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. The plot ideas belong to me.

Distribution: FF.net, Nfiction, etc

Summary: Since age eleven, Harry Potter has faced several deadly adventures, which were carefully thought out by the scheming, Dark Lord. Now entering his sixth year, sixteen-year-old Harry faces romance, adventure, and enough deceit that would make your head spin.

Authors Note: Spoilers for books one through five.

x.x.x

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness ages ago, but his sense of smell was corrupted by the vile stench of old urine and vomit that lingered. One minute, Harry Potter was in his bed staring at the dull colored walls, and the next he was in a never-ending deserted corridor. Harry's brow furrowed, surely Voldemort wouldn't dare use the connection this soon? His scar burned and the teen knew that the Dark Lord was close.

Stubbornly though, the young wizard kept walking, all the while ignoring the bursts of pain that shot from his forehead. He wouldn't let anyone else die for him, as he had enough blood on his hands. His guilt was like a monsoon wiping out a small village; both would never go away. Perhaps they would dull with time.

Harry shook his head. This was not the time to be thinking about death! He needed to find Voldemort, and expose the snake-like creature's plan. Sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, nearing where Harry resided. His eyes widened and with no where to run, the teen prayed he would not be found.

"Ah Rodolphus! I'm glad I caught up with you. The Dark Lord summoned you too, I see. I wonder what our lord wants?" a rough voice questioned in the distance.

Quietly, Harry pressed his back up against the wall.

"Macnair, you know better then to question our Master's actions!" Lestrange sneered at his fellow Death Eater.

Harry's face paled considerably, as the voices grew closer. Inwardly, he sighed in frustration. He wished he had at least his wand, but no it was at Privet Drive laying on his precious alarm clock. If the Death Eaters caught him, he would be dead.

"I'm sorry my friend. How is Bella by the way?" Macnair questioned. "Last I heard she was recuperating from the Cruciatus curse." he commented smugly.

A sound of impact reached Harry's ears followed by a grunt of pain

"Get up you fool," Lestrange snarled. "How dare you open your mouth about my wife? I don't see you standing side by side next to the Dark Lord!"

"I don't see you either, Rodolphus." Macnair sighed. "Now, will you please help me find my bloody wand?"

"Why should I?" Rodolphus questioned.

"Because our Lord will not be pleased if we're late!"

"Fine," Lestrange growled. "Lumos!" he uttered.

The tip of his wand lit to a mellow yellow, casting shadows throughout the corridor. Rodolphus swayed the light towards the left, illuminating the bare concrete floor.

Harry watched as the dark figure searched for the wand. The light was coming closer and, there was no where to run, no where to hide.

Harry's throat went dry.

'Merlin, help me,' he prayed, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes.

"Macnair, I found it!"

Cautiously, Harry opened one eye.

The wand was on the floor near his left foot. By the looks of it, both the death eaters didn't seem to see him.

"Hello?" Harry questioned tentatively, waving his hands in front of their faces.

The two men didn't even blink.

"Well, let's go we're already late! Let's just hope that our Lord hasn't been aware of our absence." Macnair responded, grabbing his wand while casting Lumos, too.

Lestrange followed.

Harry's mind was whirling with thoughts as he trailed behind the two henchmen. Why couldn't they seem him? Was he invisible? If both Lestrange and Macnair couldn't see him, then would Voldemort be able to?

The walk to where the Dark Lord resided was in silence. His lightning-shaped scar burned hotter at each step he took, and if Harry was to look into a mirror, the scar would probably look as red as a child's sunburn.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the two men had stopped walking. He was shaken from his musings by the high pitched voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, my faithful followers," the snake-like creature acknowledged, a smirk stretching his thin lips.

The room was large with candles floating at every corner. Fifty death eaters stood in a circle around their master, and because of Lestrange and Macnair's lateness they were in the back of the circle.

Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort.

"I have splendid news this evening. The dementors have allied themselves with us, and thanks to the careful planning by Bella and Severus, we must welcome our fellow Death Eaters back into the fold!"

The room erupted in cheers.

Suddenly, a door opening could be heard from behind Voldemort, and the room fell to a deadly silence. Harry vaguely recalled that the door was not there from before, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because several figures entered clad in their black robes and white Death Eater masks. Each figure stood proud as they slowly marched to their Lord. The first person in line halted causing the others to stop.

As quick as lightning, Voldemort raised his wand uttering the curse that made Harry wince in pain.

"Crucio!" the Dark Lord cried, causing the first figure to fall to his knees while crying out in agony.

"Tsk tsk, Lucius. You should know better then to stride in here arrogantly knowing that you failed to stay out of the Ministry's paws. You should know by now that your actions shall be punished."

"Master," Lucius hoarsely begged, his voice rough from screaming.

"I show no mercy, my blonde beauty." Voldemort sneered, raising his wand once again.

"Crucio!"

Lucius's body convulsed over and he screamed till he could scream no more.

Harry couldn't help but let a whimper of pain escape his lips. His hand shot up to his burning hot scar. His head felt like he had been rolled it in fire, and split it open with a knife. Apparently, he wasn't that lucky tonight for the same time that he whimpered, Voldemort was ending the curse.

Voldemort's red eyes scanned the crowd searching for the source that dared to whimper in his presence. His eyes finally settled upon the figure of Harry.

"Potter!" he hissed, his nostrils flaring.

Miles away, Harry Potter awoke with a scream.


End file.
